


Desire

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adult Themes, F/M, Funsexydragonball, One Shot, lemon and shameless smut, nsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: One Shot- For 30 Days Chi-Chi has given up all carnal pleasure, as a sort of challenge to herself which have come and gone leaving our princess on the night of the 30th. Waiting quietly, Chi-Chi waits for the one man to return and when he does... well let's just say Chi-Chi has 1 night to make up for the last thirty in the most dominate and exquisite way she can, but can Goku last?





	Desire

_ Thirty days, just thirty days. It won’t be so bad. I know there’s no real point to what I’m going to do but I think it’ll be fun. Besides it’s not like I’ve not gone a few days without a proper orgasm. I’m sure that with my will power and strong moral standards thirty days of absolutely zero sex will be a piece of cake. Sure I may feel tempted but you know what I think at the end of it I’ll be proud of myself. _

_  
_ _ Plus I think it’ll be a fun way to teach Goku some restraint in the meantime. He’s so insatiable, perhaps a break might remind him that there’s more to our marriage than just sex.  _

_ Looking at the calendar for the month of November, Chi-Chi had it decided that there was a little fad going around the world of no orgasms for thirty days. A short time in the grand scheme of things, plus she’d talked to Videl about doing it. She was a modest sweet girl, perhaps they could have some fun with it together? _

_ Afterall I lost Goku for seven years, and of course I did satisfy myself over that time through other means. I can totally do this. _

With a proud thumbs up to herself in the mirror Chi-Chi was ready to start thirty days of the fad called ‘no nut, no squirt November’. It would be later that she would find the creators of this fad and give them a proper lesson about sacrifice.

_ Day 1:  _ Just fine, Chi-Chi went about her day partially ignoring Goku’s request for some fun. They often had a very healthy sex life but perhaps a little break would do her husband some good too. Remind him just how much he needed her sometimes. Of course he wasn’t exactly thrilled by what Chi-Chi told him.

Goku stared at her perplexed, his arms were crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side and an eyebrow raised in curiosity. “Wait. Chi-Chi, do you mean we can’t have sex for thirty days?” The proposition was a bit strange for him.

“Yes and no, Goku. I won’t be having sex or touching myself for an entire month.” It sounded so simple. “You can do what you need too, but I won’t be doing anything sexual.” She stated as she cooked lunch, quietly humming as she waited for the coming whining and complaining.  _ In Three two… _

“Aww come on, Chi-Chi!”  _ Yep, right on schedule.  _

“Goku, it won’t be so bad, perhaps you should try it with me?” Chi-Chi offered with a grin, to which Goku shook his head. “No way!” Goku cried out. Not that she had expected spur of the moment Goku to agree to anything. Being the one to  _ properly  _ introduce her husband to sex would agree such a challenge.

“Why? Scared of a little challenge?” Chi-Chi teased playfully.

Goku frowned, “That’s not fair, you know I can’t go that long. Don’t you remember what happened last time you cut me off for a week?” 

Chi-Chi released an overly dramatic gasp. “Oh my, I had no idea my strongest saiyan in the world couldn’t take his wife’s desire for abstinence for a week after you ran away for so long to train with Whis leaving me all alone with Pan and Goten for a few days? Or did you forget?” Her tone becoming a low warning, reminding him of the many times that he’d just up and left when she needed him at home to help with his family.

He avoided the harsh glare of his wife which accused him of so much more. “Okay, okay.” Instantly her mood changed, “Thank you, honey.” She gave him a kiss to tease him as she went back to making lunch, their little husband and wife games were always refreshing.

_ The first day seemed easy, but it was just one of many. Counting down the days with a slight strain, but I know I can bear it.  _

_ 30 Days later _

Goku had just come home after an extra long sparring session with Vegeta and Whis. He had been told not to come back today until late, specifically he was given exact instructions via a note for 1140 that night, to be cleaned up and in bed by midnight. He wasn’t entirely sure what was causing Chi-Chi to act like this. Though he was still unsure why Chi-Chi refused to sleep with him, but even stranger than that he knew his wife was frustrated and she either had depressing valley lows or sky rocketing anger at some of his normal behavior.

“Boy I hope Chi-Chi is ready to end this challenge of hers.” Goku absently said unlocking the front door and walking inside. Yet as he entered there was a slightly chilling atmosphere, the entire house was dark. There wasn’t the smell of any food or even Chi-Chi to greet him. The house was almost cold as Goku flicked on the light switch, his senses picked up his wife’s faint scent but with how little there was she hadn’t come out to the kitchen all day.

Goku scratched his head not sure what to make of this odd behavior, but he knew Chi-Chi was home. Her ki was low almost as if she were asleep. “Weird.” Goku muttered.

But his wife was not asleep, oh no no. She was quietly waiting, biding her time for that elusive clock to strike Twelve. Except there was going to be no wish ended by a fairy godmother. She was waiting for this curse to be over with.

  
Sitting silently, her eyes unflinching as the seconds ticked by in a completely dark room. The blinds were drawn to block out even the night time air.

No one was going to see the darkness that was going to be unleashed upon her victim. 

Her nails were bitten down to the nub almost to where they bled out of frustration, sitting down along the wall with her legs tucked up against her chest. Chi-Chi was waiting and plotting. 

Only the slight exhale revealing a faint tightness around her chest. Yet nothing compared to the dripping substance that was slightly beginning to soak her floors. Desire was seeping from her body, leaving her in a quiet misery. 

Each moment she waited another flash of perverse pleasure teased just at the edges of her mind. Though as she waited the muffled sounds of Goku walking down the hallway towards the bathroom only caused more ragged breaths to escape from her lips.

A dam had been built inside of her mind, to hold back the raging waters of her own body. It was a churning sea of rage and after subjecting the dam she had built to hold back all of its violent waves had begun to erode.

Cracks had begun to form along its walls. The constant battering of other elements only adding to the inevitable breach of her mental protection. The other women in her life still lived full and satisfying bodily desires the entire month. Bulma still openly enjoyed her saiyan prince, Videl had Gohan and was blushing caught red handed in front of her dear mother in law. Eighteen was a lost cause leaving Launch… who terrified Chi-Chi.

But those cracks had become leaks and those leaks in her mind were being replicated by her body. 

  
With the sound of the shower starting Chi-Chi’s mental damn began to overflow with the tide waters from every mountain and peak draining down into the reservoir. 

A flash flood was sending water over the breach and running down the walls where just below lay the simple town of self pride and perseverance. This town was protected by this failing blockade of water tried to pretend that it would hold out forever…

Water ran from the shower soaking Goku from head to toe. His mind idle as he washed himself, grabbing the soap that Chi-Chi bought for him and lathered himself up completely. Turning his bronze arms into a mix of cream white suds.

Unaware of the mental damn in the room next to him Goku hummed and sang as if everything was normal. Making sure he was clean from the long day of training, smelling like a bag of fermented gym socks the saiyan knew better than to have an offending odor when coming into the bedroom.

As he soaked his hair Goku threw his head backwards letting his unkempt mane make a bushy mess down his back as the water fell free from the ends of his hair to the shower floor and down the drain.

Once he wrapped up his nice hot shower Goku turned off the water and looked around behind him for a towel.

“Hnn, I guess Chi-Chi forgot to put out a towel today.” Goku commented as he looked to the rack that was vacant of the large white towels. His wife didn’t appreciate him drying himself with his ki as sometimes he’d splatter water everywhere, and making Chi-Chi angry this month was a bad, if not lethal, proposition. He just hoped she’d get over it soon.

If he knew it was the 30th, he would realize she would be getting over it. 

Still slightly dripping water Goku headed towards his bedroom where Chi-Chi kept them. As his wife hadn’t even made a sound he just assumed she was asleep. That and the steady thrum of her ki wasn’t anything that alarmed him. With a slight dribble of water from his body along the floor Goku walked towards his bedroom.

Patience, the time read 11:59 from where Chi-Chi sat .  _ Just one… more… minute!  _ Her body was aching as the door to her bedroom opened up and Goku walked inside. “Wow it’s dark…” Even with Goku’s senses the fact Chi-Chi had all but removed light from the room save the glow of the digital clock dampened even Goku’s saiyan vision.

Taking several steps inside Goku missed the slow rise of a form by the door. His mind not paying anything any mind until the door slowly pushed closed behind him. The drawn out hallow squeak of an unoiled door hinge taking the light in the room and slowly darkening it once again. 

Goku heard the soft click of the lock as a pair of feet moved just behind him. “Chi-Chi?” Goku asked curiously. He was met with silence for another minute but he could now hear her breathing and his eyes could barely register the slight dip of her head. She looked sullen, almost hunched with a slouched posture. Chi-Chi wasn’t acting like herself at all. “Hun?” 

Just behind the saiyan the clock slowly ticking and became 12:00. “Huraggh!” Chi-Chi bellowed, throwing herself forwards startling Goku who slipped backwards onto the sheets. Completely nude, he was slammed with above average human force onto the bed. The reinforced bed and mattress were designed to take over ten tons of force without breaking. They had only broken two of these over several years.

“Whoa! Hey Chi-Chi Calm down-!” Goku finding his wife straddling his chest. Her knees underneath his armpits.

  
“You are to blame for all of this and I won’t hold back any longer!” Chi-Chi cried outwards as she rubbed her leaking slit over her husband’s chest. “Walking around with no clothes, teasing me every day with that body and big cock of yours. I’m going to drain you of every drop and you are going to fuck me until I say stop!”

  
Goku could see the red glow from the alarm clock resonating his wife’s twitching eyes. “Chi-Chi please calm down I’ll-”

  
Her hand slapped over his mouth, “The only sounds I want to hear right now is how delicious my pussy is!” moral compass, motherly virtues, and pure wife tropes be damned right now. She wanted to get down and dirty. Her body was screaming at her right now, and only that mattered! “Lick!” her voice becoming an almost feral growl as she shoved her body forwards pushing Goku’s nose right where she wanted.

To Goku the way his wife was acting was terrifying but it turned him on immediately. A feral aggressive Chi-Chi dominating him, making him please her even though physically he was far stronger. Such a fantasy and rush was something he couldn’t take the opportunity to waste this. 

Chi-Chi immediately released a heavy groan as a warm tongue slipped upwards from the bottom to the top of her dripping folds.  _ I feel like a cow in need of milking!  _ “Harder! Faster don’t tease me!” Her hand fisted into Goku’s thick mess of hair and tugged upwards so hard Goku felt a flash of pain from how much force she was using.

Like a good husband he did just that his tongue sliding up and over, faster and harder. The sweet nectar was flowing outwards of his wife and with movement of his tongue he felt her shudder against him. “Ahhh Fuck. Fuck! Yes-!” Chi-Chi screamed.

That dam in her mind was being washed away, the waters becoming a tsunami and that barrier nothing more than a wall of sticks.

Goku’s tongue swirled upwards and over her clit not being gentle or teasing. He could feel the sharp edges of Chi-Chi’s fingers digging into his scalp with every single swath of his tongue. 

Emboldened by his wife’s vocal cries both of his palms grabbed at the back of her ass before rearing one hand back and offering a  _ restrained  _ smack. Chi-Chi jerked her entire hips digging forwards allowing him to drive his tongue inside of her and right to her favorite spots. Her honey flowed more into his mouth as she continued to grunt and rasp like a wild woman, twisting and tearing at his scalp the more he swirled his tongue inside of her. 

This drought Chi-Chi had endured was falling apart upon her husband’s glorious tongue, from pure abstinence to being eaten out like her husband at a buffet was straining her mind. His saiyan talents making him move faster and it’s bigger size also, an afterthought to making it easier to handle food was now making her warm core ready to explode.

“Yes-Yes! YES-!” Chi-Chi screamed both of her hands gripping Goku’s head and yanking him upwards like she were a human mother trying to save her child from a cliff and pulled with every single fiber of her being.

Goku’s eyes actually felt water as his wife’s thighs trembled.

That dam in her mind then was hit with a bolt of pure lighting, that lightning fueled by a long lost ecstasy that released an explosion that turned that damn she had created into rubble. The town’s of pride and perseverance were wiped clean from her mind and any memory of them were covered by the rushing tide of pleasure.

Goku  was met with a burst of water as Chi-Chi’s thighs quickly drenched his entire face as Chi-Chi felt her tight folds squeezing and pulsing all around his tongue. “Ahhh, haaah oh kami.” He heard her muffled voice through her thighs. Goku smiled as he felt his wife relax and let her hands slip from his hair.

“Are you bet-” Goku was silenced by his wife’s hand.

“Don’t you open your mouth to say anything but my name.” Her fingers pinched his lips together as her eyes bore down into his. With only the slight red glow outlining her features and resonating in her eyes with the alarm clock still present. She could barely make out his own eyes but she could see his moving lips as she held them in the darkness. “Now get ready because that was just a warm up, we are going not for ten, but for twenty tonight got it!” Her voice growled as her husband couldn’t help but nod. Even in this compromising position, being dominated by his wife was incredibly hot.

She didn’t waste a second before she had moved herself back and had lined up the head of his straining cock. “I have missed you.” She half groaned as she pushed down allowing the head to push past her feather lips and then she began to ride him. 

  
This wasn’t half hearted or gentle, she was a fucking cow girl from the start! Pinning his husband’s arms down Chi-Chi began to drive up and down her hips like a woman possessed. The thick heavy slaps weren’t in any rhythm, just the heavy loud grunting of a woman doing everything she could to gain more pleasure. 

Goku could feel his back slipping upwards as Chi-Chi bounced the support springs for the bed. It was almost to the point that his feet weren’t able to stay grounded either. With Chi-Chi keeping his hands pinned, though he could easily move them. He was enjoying this just far too much.

  
“Yes-! YES-! YESSS-!” Chi-Chi grunted her eyes closing as she bounced faster and faster. Grinding her teeth together. Her hair was covering parts of her face as she pulled up and down at Goku’s arms. With a final thrust downwards, Chi-Chi released another scream of pleasure as well as a burst of heat exploding into her womb. 

  
Feeling Goku’s warm sticky seed spread all over her insides made her mewl. Rocking her hips slightly in order to get just a few more spurts of that glorious cum of her husband. Tossing her head back Chi-Chi’s brown eyes looked down at her husband and grinned. 

Her lips pushed down against his own kissing him, her teeth dragging down and snagging his bottom lip. 

Goku felt his wife release his hands as she dug her hands into his face. Playing along with her though he slipped his tongue into her mouth to which she bit at slightly but the pain was temporary as she moaned into his mouth as both of their tongues met together. Bringing his hands to her sides he felt the light amount of sweat beginning to form and moved his hands to cup both of her full breasts.

“Ah, yes. You’re such a good little boy,” Chi-Chi mouthed as she kissed at his cheek moving down to bite at his neck, though nothing but playful nips she could feel the purr of approval from her husband. Of course she wasn’t even close to satisfied as she could feel the swelling presence inside of her body regain itself.

Smiling she moved back up to his ear. “I want some super-saiyan.” She breathed seductively into his ear.

Goku’s eyes widened and he looked to her. “But-” yet that was all he got out as his wife’s glare shut him down. It told him one thing,  _ Do it. Or else.  _ Not that he didn’t like having some ascended sex with his wife but she often cursed him out the following days for making her sore and then it be a week or so until she’d forgive him and things would go back to normal. 

Yet with how his wife had been and the current predicament. There wasn’t much room to be arguing with her- “I said. Super-saiyan.” Their faces coming nose to nose.

Swallowing Goku then took a second and then burst the entire room with light, his energy almost burning but calmed down as he looked at his wife who nodded approvingly. Sliding to her side, Chi-Chi threw one of her legs upwards and around Goku’s back. Chi-Chi’s background in martial arts allowed her to manage some very  _ unique  _ positions.

She watched as Goku moved himself between her highly raised leg which curled around his back. With his speed and power enhanced nearly fifty times over. Oh she just couldn’t wait!

Pushing back inside Goku drove himself completely watching as his wife’s look of expectation fell apart. Turning her into a mad woman within a minute. Bringing her to almost tears as he held her body steady and began to pound her overly sensitive body at inhuman speeds.

Chi-Chi’s hands slapped at the sheets as she was only able to gasp and cry in muted bliss. Her mouth fell open as her body was electified with shocks of pleasure. The super saiyan body warming heat of her husband only amplified as he used one hand to play with her nub of pleasure in tune with his thrusts. As her walls would squeeze tightly on his push in and then release as he pushed out and repeated. The second grabbed at her breast and began to knead it, making her nipples poke out from between his fingers as he squeezed her hefty globes. Her melons had become more sensitive and often one of her weaknesses. 

  
Goku had come to love her pillows and when she was pregnant with Gohan he couldn’t get enough of them as he pinched one nipple between his thumb and finger.

“Ahhh-!” Chi-Chi’s voice broke into another scream as she climaxed her leg spasming behind his back as her entire body lifted off the bed and trembled. That scream becoming ear splitting as her hands dug into the sheets unable to grasp anything solid just fisted and pounded on top of the bed. A woman could only handle so much pleasure at once and her body was just trying to release some of it in anyway it could.

Yet still not close himself Goku kept going flipping his wife back into missionary but holding her leg still up and over his shoulder. “Ha-Haaa-Harder!” Chi-Chi cried grabbing at his wrist, squeezing tightly as his skin formed to its contours. “Fu-Fuck m-me like-like you-need me!” 

Letting her eyes stare into those teal orbs she watched him crawl overtop of her. Pinning entire body down into a single crunched position. She was so stuffed as Goku then crushed his lips against hers she tasted blood in her mouth as he savaged her lips with his own. Then he began to drive down into her body, splitting her wide as he thrusted down with the same desperation she had just shown him.

Chi-Chi felt him almost punching her womb, the thick mess of his previous seed was felt with each thrust as Goku pushed both of them to that climax. Each long thrust was felt as she could only wrap her limbs around him and squeeze tightly. Everytime he pulled almost all the way out to drive back in, spilling bits of his white cum as he pounded her relentlessly.

  
With a strained grunt himself Goku buried his tip and released another flood inside of her. Chi-Chi’s inner walls squeezed desperately to milk those wonderful sensations from him. Both parties were panting slightly as Chi-Chi felt the swelling of her insides thanks to her husband’s virility.

She pulled his face for another kiss, her tongue licking eagerly dragging along his cheek to find his welcoming mouth. The pair swapping their saliva eagerly as Goku finally let himself fall to the side freeing his wife from her cramped position for a moment.

_ Thirty days it felt like thirty months! I don’t want to do that again… but I will admit the abstinence makes this all the sweeter. My sweet super-saiyan, you are just too much for me some days.  _   
  


She brought a hand to stroke his face, his features softening under her touch and she was reminded looking into that face why she fell in love with this man. 

But the night was still so young! The clock was barely past one thirty. Slipping Goku’s still present erection out of her poor body which was already quietly throbbing and then dribbling a fair amount of his thick seed from her Chi-Chi thought it was time for a different mode for awhile.    
  


“Cheech you want more?” His voice was surprised as his wife straddled him again but from a reverse angle.

She snorted at his words. “I have thirty days of backed up marital needs Son Goku. You have eighteen more to go!” Chi-Chi all but stated flatly making her husband’s face pale. “Now get ready because i’m ready to really cut loose.” 

“Wait, Chi-Chi can’t we take a small break? I mean you don’t have- YEOW!” Goku yelped as his wife grabbed his balls with one hand and squeezed, painfully.

“You’re beautiful, loving wife, has  _ needs _ , and you are going to satisfy those needs. If you don’t I’ll think of a worse punishment for you than just no sex and no dinner Goku.” Her head swiveled backwards to give him a stare that made him freeze. “We still have a bucket list for tonight, next is anal, then some Sixty-Nine, perhaps a hammock fuck we haven’t done one of those in awhile. Maybe a standing and doggy shower play, then i’ll blow you, followed by more anal, then maybe a little more of that. Then I’ll let you pick,” Her words made Goku fearful, he’d never done it so many times in a row. Sure over a day maybe and he didn’t want to upset Chi-Chi. “ So now that I’ve explained that hold on cause i’m ready to blow your fucking mind!” 

Goku watched as his wife maneuver his tip to the back door and without even taking it slow, pushed down and enveloped him deep within her ass. Goku almost burned with the friction as Chi-Chi braced her hands between Goku’s leg and rocked her hips up and down. Feeling those rough calloused hands grab at her hips Chi-Chi just smiled and took her time. 

The night had only just begun….

(That following Morning)

Chi-Chi was on her side, both legs open in the splits, one foot touching the floor the other up in the air as Goku alternated between her two holes. Giving several thrusts in one and switching to the other, Chi-Chi’s voice was still strong as she grabbed at her chest, while her teeth bit into her pillow.  _ “Hmmgh mahhh gmmmd!”  _ Her muffled words unintelligible to Goku who was on autopilot. 

His legs were shaking and he felt completely exhausted as his blonde hair fluctuated between super-saiyan and normal. His body was raked with welts, bite marks and more than a dozen whip strikes, where she had pulled that from he didn’t even know but he was spent. His focus more on keeping himself going than on where he was or even breathing. 

As Chi-Chi convulsed in another orgasm Goku slipped out and came again, but it was next to nothing. A small drop escaped his tip smearing her thigh but nothing more. “No… no more.” Goku said letting Chi-Chi’s leg drop from his shoulder. “Twenty… four… I can’t.” His hair turned completely black as he slumped forwards onto the bed, half of his torso now slamming next to his wife. He’d never been so spent in his life.  _ I need a nap… just fi- *Snore*  _

Like that Goku was out, Chi-Chi who was on an unprecedented number of orgasms herself sighed. “Oh well… that’ll be enough for now.” Not wanting to kill her husband. She pushed herself gingerly off of the bed and took a not so dirty sheet and let it fall over her husband. Grabbing his leg she dropped now completely in the bed. 

Looking down at his sticky matted hair Chi-Chi smiled. “You can rest honey, I’ll make some breakfast and we’ll have another round.” She told him bending down to kiss him on the cheek but he barely flinched. 

  
Looking over towards the clock that had fallen off the dresser during the night Chi-Chi saw it was almost eleven.  _ Where did the time go?  _ She thought with a suppressed laugh. Grabbing a baggy shirt and pants just to throw on for now. Goten wouldn’t be home until eight tonight from her father’s so she wasn’t exactly dressing up for the part of mother of the year right now.

Slipping towards the Kitchen Chi-Chi had made it just past the door when she heard a knock. A little surprised Chi-Chi then watched the door open. “Ah hello Chi-Chi darling,” 

It was their resident angel. “Hello.. Whis? What are you doing here?” Chi-Chi asked as she hurriedly tried to make herself look somewhat presentable, though it was hard when she was still a mess from her sex marathon.

The angel laughed waving his hand. “I was wondering where Goku was, I thought he was going to meet me at Bulma’s for lunch and a spar.” His eyes looking down to the hallway as he sensed Goku’s almost dormant ki. “My word, the boy is asleep? I can’t imagine that we went that hard the other day. What could’ve happened?” Whis mentioned missing the absolutely furious blush on Chi-Chi’s face for a moment until he looked back at her. 

“Do you remember that thing I told you about?” Chi-Chi asked not looking the angel in the face with what she was going to probably have to say.

Whis pondered for a moment his mouth open as he tapped a finger to his jaw in an effort to remember that conversation. “Ah! Of course I do.” Whis recalled with an exclaimed surprise tone. “That little no pleasure challenge, but my dear what does that…” His voice trailed off as he saw the way Chi-Chi avoided his eyes.

Chuckling he softly patted Chi-Chi’s shoulder, “Ah I see dear. Not to worry I can make him good as new for our training.” Whis proclaimed he turned towards the hallway but Chi-Chi grabbed his wrist. “Yes Chi-Chi?”

“Ummm could I have him… for a few more hours?” Chi-Chi’s face was beat red as the angel laughed harmonically. 

“A few hours? Chi-Chi I can reset periods of time with Lord Beerus and far be it from me to stop my favorite cook from enjoying herself.” Tapping his staff on the ground Whis felt Goku’s ki spike back to normal. “Good as new.” He proclaimed looking to Chi-Chi satisfied with himself. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Chi-Chi thanked the angel as he turned and made his way out of her home. But her head slowly turned back towards her bedroom. “Oh… Goku-?” Her voice sang as she put her hands behind her back a dark glint in her eyes. 

_ A few hours? Sorry Whis I’m going for fifty.  _ Chi-Chi almost laughed in her mind as she threw open the door to which Goku was trying to get dressed causing him to fall down in panic. “Change of plans Goku, we’re skipping breakfast.” Goku couldn’t put his hands up fast enough as his wife tackled him to the floor.

The End  
  



End file.
